Cheiro de Rosas
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [OneShot]O que acontece quando um cheiro é simplesmente marcante demais para ser esquecido? [YusukeKurama][HieiBotanKuwabara]


_**- Cheiro de Rosas -**_

A escuridão fechava-se sobre ele. O quarto pequeno tornava-se ainda menor sem qualquer luminosidade. As correntes pesadas mantinham seus pulsos presos à parede, impedindo-o de qualquer movimento voluntário.

O chão frio de pedra não o deixava relaxar. O vento que penetrava pelas frestas vinha sem misericórdia apenas para piorar os ferimentos que se acumulavam ao longo de seu corpo.

E no escuro, com os músculos tensos, com frio e fome, ele esperava.

Esperava por aquela que iria trazer mais dor à sua existência.

Um sorriso floresceu em seus lábios finos. Iria esperar o tempo que fosse necessário. Iria resistir até que ela chegasse.

Suas pernas se encontravam em um ângulo estranho, mesmo no escuro sabia que era um ângulo muito incomum. Mas não sentia mais a dor dos cortes em seus joelhos. Sua mente estava fraca demais para sentir o que quer que fosse.

Seus olhos já estavam se acostumando com a penumbra. Os incontáveis dias que passara naquela pequena cela haviam-nos deixado assim.

Também não sentia mais a dor de seu estômago que ruminava lentamente. A falta de comida fazia parte da tortura. A fome o deixaria mais fraco, mais debilitado.

Mas ele não podia perder a consciência. Não deveria jamais fazê-lo. Havia uma coisa em sua mente que não o deixa desistir.

Um cheiro.

O cheiro de rosas debaixo da chuva. Os lábios cheios e rosados a tocá-lo. As mãos habilidosas tirando sua roupa.

Não poderia desistir. Tinha que se manter acordado, vivo.

Ao longe um ranger de porta chamou sua atenção. O rosto magro pelos dias de clausura virou-se para a fonte da luz que mal chegava a tocá-lo.

Passos cortavam o silêncio da prisão. Ritmados, previsíveis, cruéis. O barulho de chaves se entrechocando em seu molho. O farfalhar de tecido espesso conforme o caminhar tornava-se mais rápido.

Os olhos castanhos avistaram a figura se aproximar. Os traços delicados de seu rosto não deixavam ver a dureza de seu coração. A capa escura esvoaçava ao redor de suas pernas.

"Pronto para cooperar hoje Urameshi?" perguntou sussurrando a voz da mulher postada do lado de fora da cela.

"Vai sonhando." disparou a voz do homem preso à parede, mesmo sem forças para mover-se, não entregaria seu segredo tão facilmente.

"Que pena." disse a voz fina contrastando com o chacoalhar de chaves.

"Acha mesmo?" perguntou ele fingindo amabilidade, enquanto ela entrava na cela com passos firmes.

Não se deu ao trabalho de trancar a cela após entrar, e mesmo que tivesse feito não havia diferença alguma, não havia ninguém lá para ouvir os gritos dele.

Os olhos dela foram se acostumando lentamente à escuridão. Manter o prisioneiro no escuro, no frio e com fome fazia parte da técnica de tortura.

Mas o caso daquele homem mostrara-se mais interessante do que ela imaginara a princípio. Ele havia resistido àquelas condições mais do que os outros, e parecia não se importar com a crueldade com que era tratado.

Perguntava-se se havia alguma coisa que o mantinha vivo ou se era apenas teimosia.

A mão delicada puxou do bolso do sobretudo um pequeno isqueiro. O corpo esguio se distanciou dele, indo para o fundo da cela onde se encontrava um pequeno buraco entre as pedras, dentro dele pequenas toras de madeira já se encontravam empilhadas.

De outro bolso ela retirou um pequeno frasco e derramou o que estava dentro em cima das toras, acendendo o isqueiro em seguida e colocando-o em contato com a tora mais próxima.

As chamas se alastraram rapidamente sobre a madeira molhada. Logo todo o aposento estava iluminado pelas chamas bruxuleantes. A mulher postada próxima às chamas retirou do sobretudo uma pequena barra de ferro e abaixou-se para colocá-la sobre o fogo.

"O que aconteceu com o seu chicote?" perguntou ele fitando a chama que lambia o ferro lentamente.

"Ganhei um brinquedo novo." respondeu ela seca, as sombras dançando sobre seu rosto.

Ela se levantou e encaminhou-se para ele, segurando a barra de ferro ainda quente longe do corpo.

"Vamos lá Urameshi, diga-me onde está Shuichi Minamino." disse ela com a voz dura, levantando a barra de ferro e colocando-a a milímetros dele.

"Vai sonhando." repetiu ele em tom de deboche.

Com um leve suspiro de decepção a mulher deixou o ferro quente rolar sobre a pele exposta de seu prisioneiro. O grito de dor preencheu o aposento.

Ele sentia a sensibilidade da carne queimada sumir.

O cheiro de rosas invadiu a cela mergulhando-o em um agradável estupor.

_------_

_No terraço, dava para se ter uma visão completa da cidade. O vento da noite balançava os cabelos vermelhos. O homem postado próximo às portas de vidro que levavam ao terraço permitiu-se observar aquele debruçado sobre o parapeito._

"_Trouxe a sua bebida." anunciou em voz baixa._

_O outro se virou para encará-lo, sorrindo deixou o parapeito e caminhou até ele. O corpo esguio se movia graciosamente, mal fazendo barulho ao tocar o chão._

_"Não sabia quantas pedras de gelo queria." disse o moreno erguendo o copo na altura dos olhos._

_O ruivo parou em frente a ele, tomando-lhe o copo das mãos e levando-o aos lábios. Seus olhos fitavam o outro homem por cima da borda transparente, sem nem ao menos piscar._

_"Obrigado." agradeceu abaixando o copo, ainda sem tirar os olhos do outro "Todos já foram?"._

_O moreno ergueu a mão e tocou o cabelo avermelhado que caía sobre os ombros delicados._

_"Todos, menos eu." respondeu ainda em tom baixo._

_O outro deixou escapar uma risada baixa, levando o copo aos lábios novamente. Os olhos verdes não desgrudavam do homem à sua frente._

_"E por que não foi?" perguntou no mesmo tom baixo do outro, sentindo os dedos dele avançarem para seus ombros, delineando a curva de seu pescoço com os dedos._

_"Não poderia deixá-lo." respondeu ele sussurrando deslizando os dedos até a nuca do outro, segurando-a com firmeza e puxando-a para si._

_"Então estamos aqui sozinhos?" perguntou o ruivo deixando-se puxar para mais perto do outro homem. Em suas mãos o copo foi escorregando de seus dedos._

_"De fato." respondeu o outro sentindo a respiração morna do outro homem sobre seu rosto._

_O copo caiu das mãos delicadas, descrevendo um giro completo antes de cair no chão e espatifar-se._

_"Como sou desastrado." sussurrou o ruivo cerrando os olhos, sem se importar com o copo quebrado aos seus pés._

_Os lábios dele foram sobrepostos pelos lábios do outro, sem dar-lhe tempo para uma resposta. Os braços finos apertaram a cintura do outro, puxando para cima a camisa branca._

_Ele separou-se dos lábios rosados por um instante. Apenas para puxar o corpo dele para mais perto e carregá-lo em seus braços, levando-o para dentro._

_O cheiro de rosas que desprendia da pele clara entorpecendo-o._

_------_

"Eu não posso continuar."

"Bobagem."

A mulher que tinha os cabelos presos em um firme coque olhou para os lados à procura de alguém que pudesse estar ouvindo. Não tendo encontrado ninguém, prosseguiu.

"Falo sério." afirmou ela mostrando sinais de desgaste.

"Eu também." disse o homem de costas para ela, sua atenção fixa em uma câmera de segurança.

"Você não está ouvindo o que estou dizendo!" exclamou a mulher irritada, pressionando os óculos de armação delicada contra o nariz "Eu não posso mais!"

Com um suspiro mal humorado o homem forçou-se a ceder diante da mulher. Seus braços trabalhados pousaram sobre as alças de metal que faziam o contorno das rodas em sua cadeira e ele a fez girar no mesmo lugar para olhá-la.

"E por que não?" perguntou encarando os olhos róseos por trás das lentes com seriedade.

Ela hesitou. Não sabia como colocar em palavras. Mas precisava tomar uma atitude. As mãos delicadas fecharam-se em punho, e ela devolveu o olhar ao homem na cadeira de rodas com a mesma intensidade.

"Porque estamos violando os direitos humanos." argumentou ela seca. Sua mente mobilizara-se para que não piscasse.

"Ele é um criminoso, merece o que está recebendo." sentenciou o homem como se aquilo colocasse um fim na questão.

"Não há provas que ele estivesse envolvido no esquema." lembrou ela apertando os dedos contra as mãos, evitando que seu queixo tremesse.

"Ele era empregado direto do Minamino. Temos provas de seu envolvimento com ele." disparou ele apontando para uma pilha de pastas próximas à televisão que mostrava imagens de uma câmera interna.

"Mas isso não quer dizer que ele seja um criminoso!" ela exclamou começando a demonstrar raiva.

Os olhos vermelhos dele cerraram-se para ela. Seus lábios finos crisparam-se em discordância. Ele moveu os aros de sua cadeira, impulsionando para frente até ficar em frente a ela.

"Não é pelos direitos humanos que você não deseja continuar. Diga-me o que realmente pensa." pediu ele seco, esquadrinhando-a com os olhos cerrados.

Ela hesitou novamente. Sentiu seus lábios tremerem e apertou um contra o outro, puxando o ar com força pelo nariz antes de começar a falar.

"Aquele homem me dá medo." disse ela em tom baixo, quase envergonhado. Finalmente ela permitiu-se piscar e desviou o rosto para o lado, fitando a tela cuja imagem mostrava um longo corredor vazio e mal iluminado.

"Medo?" repetiu o homem na cadeira de rodas com escárnio "Você está com medo?"

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo as bochechas queimarem de humilhação. Limitou-se a confirmar balançando a cabeça, sem forçar para voltar a encarar ele.

"Você está com medo _dele_?" insistiu ele apoiando as mãos no encosto da cadeira e endireitando o quadril para ficar mais alto.

Pega de surpresa, ela virou o rosto com violência na direção dele, lançando-lhe um olhar gelado de puro desprezo.

"Acha mesmo que eu estaria aqui agora se tivesse medo _dele_? Só porque me recuso a prolongar a dor de um ser humano, você já acha que é porque ele está ligado a ele?" perguntou ela em tom de ameaça, curvando o corpo esguio até que seu rosto estivesse a centímetros do dele.

"Acho." afirmou o homem corajosamente estufando o peito sem se intimidar.

Ela deixou escapar uma exclamação, antes de se virar irritada dando passos largos em direção à única porta da sala.

O homem na cadeira de rodas fitou as costas magras protegidas pela capa escura por alguns segundos antes de chamar seu nome, fazendo ela estancar a meio passo da porta.

"Você sabe que estamos mais perto do que jamais estivemos em oito anos." disse ele seriamente, vendo ela fazer um pequeno aceno afirmativo com a cabeça. Os fios azulados presos em seu coque começavam a soltar-se delicadamente.

"Só você pode conseguir achá-lo." ele disse em tom de confidência, como se aquele fosse seu segredo mais íntimo.

Ela virou-se lentamente, incrédula pelo que acabara de ouvir. Durante todos os anos que convivera com aquele homem, ele jamais havia dito qualquer coisa semelhante.

A muralha de orgulho que circundavam aquela cadeira de rodas e seu ocupante começava a ruir diante de seus olhos, revelando em seu interior uma figura que nem de longe lembrava o homem que conhecera há nove anos atrás, naquela mesma sala.

As profundas olheiras sob seus olhos denunciavam seu cansaço. Seu cabelo sempre bem cuidado com quilos do melhor gel francês estava sujo e maltratado. Ele já não era o mesmo homem.

E ela já não era a mesma mulher.

"Eu sei. Por isso vamos começar a fazer as coisas do meu jeito." sentenciou ela com firmeza, empurrando a haste de seus óculos para cima do nariz novamente.

"Como quiser."

Ela abriu um sorriso discreto, antes de esticar a mão para a maçaneta de latão e sair apressada.

_------_

_Os olhos castanhos arregalaram-se diante do brilho incomum. Suas mãos tremiam e ele não ousava erguê-las. Mal conseguia acreditar na beleza do objeto à sua frente. Era tão pequeno e delicado, tão belo, sabia que qualquer movimento em falso poderia fazer ruir aquele pequeno tesouro._

_"Gostou tanto assim?" perguntou a voz aveludada em seu ouvido, ao mesmo tempo em que duas mãos delicadas circundavam sua cintura._

_"É muito lindo." afirmou ele desviando os olhos da pequena jóia sobre a almofada púrpura._

_"Ela é o meu maior orgulho." confidenciou o outro encostando seu queixo no ombro forte, puxando para cima a camisa branca que ele usava._

_"É por isso que é tão protegida?" perguntou ele em tom baixo, desabotoando a própria camisa._

_"É. Ninguém jamais irá tocar nela além de mim." afirmou o outro confiante, colando seus lábios à nuca exposta._

_"Nem mesmo eu?" questionou ele em tom magoado._

_O homem magro puxou o outro pela cintura até se distanciar do pedestal onde se encontrava a almofada púrpura. O homem mais baixo não mostrou resistência ao seu jogado de bruços sobre uma cama macia coberta com lençóis de algodão egípcio._

_"Eu amo você Yusuke. Mas isso não significa que eu confie em você." sussurrou ele colocando-se sobre o corpo deitado levianamente._

_"Eu entendo." disse o outro sorrindo, puxando as mãos delicadas até seus lábios._

_"Bom garoto."_

_------_

O homem alto de cabelos ruivos coçou a nuca preguiçosamente. Folheou os papéis em suas mãos mais uma vez, os olhos pequenos corriam de um lado para outro em busca de palavras que se destacassem naquele texto que parecia infinito.

A mulher do outro lado da sala o fitava com atenção, enquanto bebericava uma fumegante xícara de chá.

Ele puxou o ar de modo preocupante e ela se endireitou sobre o sofá onde estava, olhando-o excitada. Mas logo ele soltou a respiração com ar pesado, frustrando a ambos.

Ela arrumou as pantufas cor-de-rosa no chão, deixando-as uma ao lado da outra. Enquanto esperava que ele terminasse de ler, passou a enrolar as mechas azuladas que caíam livres por seus ombros com o indicador.

"Terminei." anunciou ele colocando os papéis em cima da mesa de centro e relaxando sobre a poltrona.

Ela se levantou de supetão, colocando a xícara de chá ao lado dos papéis e caminhando para perto dele para se sentar sobre o braço do sofá, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"O que você acha?" perguntou ela em tom ansioso, mas ainda tentando manter a calma.

Ele a fitou por um momento, escolhendo com cuidado as palavras que pretendia usar. Apoiou o queixo com a mão e fitou a esposa com seu pijama florido sentada sobre o braço do sofá.

"Quer minha opinião como advogado, ou como leigo?" perguntou demorando seu olhar nas longas e belas pernas expostas entre as rendas desfiadas do velho pijama.

"Quero uma opinião neutra e profissional Kazuma." respondeu ela em cima do lance, mordendo os lábios de tanta ansiedade.

Ele se endireitou e coçou os olhos. Estivera o dia inteiro trabalhando com um caso já arquivado pela polícia local. Seus olhos formigavam pelas horas que passara estudando documentos antigos em uma sala pequena e mal arejada. Se duvidar ainda podia sentir o cheiro acre que os papéis amarelados exalavam.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, encarando a mulher com seriedade. Ela o fitava do mesmo modo intenso que sempre fazia quando queria algo. Ele costumava dizer que quando ela o olhava daquele modo estava roubando sua alma. Após cinco anos, começava a acreditar nas próprias palavras.

"Acho que não há nada que você possa fazer com esse homem." disse ele apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

Ela abriu a boca para replicar, mas ele foi mais rápido e ergueu a mão, indicando que ainda não terminara de falar.

"A melhor opção, é soltá-lo." concluiu ele fitando a esposa por cima dos dedos entrelaçados.

Ela se ergueu depressa, suas faces avermelhadas e seus olhos cerrados. O homem sentado a conhecia por tempo suficiente para saber que uma tempestade estava a caminho.

"Como assim soltá-lo!" exclamou ela gesticulando veementemente "Temos provas de que ele está envolvido com Minamino! Eu mostrei as fotos para você!"

Ele voltou a se encostar na poltrona, passando a mão sobre o rosto. Estava cansado demais para argumentar com o gênio tempestuoso da esposa.

"É exatamente por isso que você deve soltá-lo. Dê-lhe uma semana ou duas de liberdade, prendam outras pessoas, faça-o acreditar que vocês não se importam mais com ele. Para quem você acha que ele vai voltar correndo quando pensar que a polícia não está mais na cola dele?" questionou ele encarando ela seriamente.

"Mas ninguém garante que ele volte para o Minamino. Ele pode querer sumir do mapa. Ou mais provavelmente, o Minamino vai sumir com ele." contra-argumentou ela preocupada, arrumando uma das alças do pijama que caia de seu ombro constantemente.

Ele se levantou, seu corpo grande e sua alta estatura, em geral, oprimiam pessoas desacostumadas. Mas não ela. Ele ergueu a mão grande e puxou ele mesmo a alça do velho pijama para cima do ombro delicado.

"Onde está a sua fé Botan?" perguntou ele em tom baixo, puxando o corpo dela para perto do seu gentilmente.

Ela encostou a cabeça no peito forte, não podendo alcançar seu ombro. Nunca iria admitir, mas a única coisa na qual ela tinha fé estava bem diante dela.

_------_

_"Um whisky. Duplo." pediu a voz suave diante do balcão de um bar agitado._

_"Uma dama pedindo whisky? Espero que seu acompanhante não esteja dirigindo esta noite." comentou outra voz, próxima, de forma bastante casual._

_"E eu espero que a sua esteja tão drogada que nem perceba a sua idiotice." replicou a mulher ríspida, batucando com as unhas compridas pintadas de vermelho no balcão._

_"Sinto muito decepcioná-la, mas estou sozinho." disse ele sem se importar com a grosseria dela. O homem alto vestindo um sobretudo escorou-se no balcão ao lado da mulher._

_"E essa é a sua idéia de uma cantada?" perguntou ela azeda, não gostando nem um pouco da presença daquele estranho._

_"Já vi que o seu acompanhante deve ser ou muito corajoso ou muito burro, para aceitar sair com você." comentou ele tomando mais um gole de cerveja direto da garrafa._

_"O que faz você pensar que estou acompanhada?" questionou ela encarando o desconhecido, decididamente irritada._

_Ele se virou, ficando de frente para o balcão. Tomou mais um gole de cerveja antes de fitá-la para responder._

_"Em geral damas preferem bebidas mais fracas." disse ele olhando para ela com um discreto sorriso nos lábios finos._

_"Pois saiba que o whisky é meu. Não que isso seja da sua conta." acrescentou ela mal humorada, recebendo o copo largo das mãos do barman._

_Ela virou o copo com o líquido âmbar na garganta e esvaziou-o de uma só vez. Suas feições delicadas contorceram-se em uma careta, mas logo ela já havia pedido outra dose para o barman._

_"Dia cheio?" perguntou o homem alto, e só então ela percebeu que ele não fora embora._

_"Por que quer saber? Você trabalha no serviço secreto por acaso?" replicou ela ainda ríspida, virando outra dose de whisky de uma só vez._

_"É quase isso. E você?" perguntou ele voltando ao tom casual, tomando outro gole de sua cerveja._

_"Vou te dar um chute se não parar de falar comigo. Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer não?" perguntou ela gesticulando veementemente e falando bastante alto._

_Ele sorriu. As bochechas dela estavam da mesma cor de suas unhas._

_"Quer uma carona para casa?" perguntou tomando outro gole de cerveja sem desistir do tom casual da conversa._

_Ela olhou de seu copo vazio para ele, avaliando suas opções. Podia muito bem dormir com ele e sair de madrugada enquanto ele estivesse ferrado no sono. Ou podia bater nele e sair correndo. A primeira opção era melhor._

_"Fechado, mas só se você pagar a minha conta." sentenciou ela com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Nunca fora muito forte para bebidas._

_Ele sorriu mais uma vez, e puxou a carteira do bolso. Ela ficou olhando ele tirar nota atrás de nota da carteira preta como se estivesse vagando em algum universo paralelo. Sentiu os dedos grossos fecharem-se em torno de seus punhos, puxando-a na direção oposta de quem entrava no pequeno bar._

_------_

O corpo debilitado cambaleou em direção à luz. As roupas que lhe deram tinham cheiro de novas, mas aquele não era um cheiro agradável. Passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo o queixo liso como a muito não sentia. Seus cabelos negros agora estavam penteados e limpos, e suas feridas haviam sido tratadas.

Olhou para trás mais uma vez, vendo alguns policiais que o observavam por de trás do vidro. Apertou as notas de dinheiro que lhe fora dado.

Havia alguma coisa ali que não estava certa.

Por que libertariam-no sem que ele tivesse liberado nenhuma informação? Por que lhe dariam dinheiro?

Ele se apoiou em uma viga que ficava na entrada do lugar. Seus olhos se acostumando lentamente com a claridade causando uma forte dor de cabeça.

Que lugar era aquele? Não podia ser uma delegacia, tampouco uma prisão. Preferiu parar de pensar naquilo, só aumentava sua dor de cabeça.

Desceu os degraus de pedra clara com certa dificuldade, quase não podia dobrar as pernas por conta dos cortes em seus joelhos.

Havia uma dúzia de táxis parados em linha reta. Presumiu que aquela fosse uma parada, mas não via nenhum motorista por perto.

Olhou para as notas em sua mão, contando-as. O dinheiro seria suficiente apenas para ir a um lugar próximo. O problema é que ele não sabia onde estava.

Parou em frente ao primeiro carro, cutucando o vidro enegrecido para verificar se tinha alguém dentro. Mas mesmo que tivesse, não respondeu. Bateu uma segunda vez. Nada. Estava começando a ficar irritado, quando um homem usando um macacão largo e um boné voltado para frente soltou uma exclamação e disparou pelas escadas ao seu encontro.

Ele exclamava palavras de desculpas em japonês, mas seu sotaque era definitivamente estrangeiro. Fez sinal para que o homem entrasse dentro do carro, o que ele fez de bom grado, deslizando sobre o assento macio.

"Para onde amigo?" perguntou ele olhando o homem pelo retrovisor.

Ele lhe deu o endereço, e logo o carro já tinha saído em disparada pelas ruas estreitas. O moreno perdeu seu olhar pelas ruas vazias, estranhando o fato de não haver carros circulando naquela região.

O motorista começou a falar, mas ele simplesmente não ouvia. O cheiro de perfume barato impregnava os assentos, piorando sua dor de cabeça e seu enjôo.

Viu um carro surgir ao lado do táxi. Era preto e não possuía identificação, nem mesmo a marca do carro estava gravada na lateral do carro como de costume. Sentiu um arrepio familiar. Só havia um homem na cidade que usava carros como aqueles.

"Vire à esquerda." ordenou ao motorista, interrompendo a fala dele.

O homem olhou-o pelo retrovisor com ar de duvida.

"Mas eu preciso seguir reto e depois virar na..."

"Vira à esquerda agora!" repetiu com um quê de irritação.

O motorista achou melhor não discutir e virou o volante com força, entrando em uma ruela ainda mais estreita que a anterior.

"Desse jeito vai demorar mais pra chegar lá chefe." comentou ele seguindo o labirinto de ruas pequenas, parecia não haver dez metros de asfalto e logo surgia uma nova curva.

"Hn." fez o homem controlando a vontade de xingar o motorista, encerrando o assunto paralelo "Siga pelo centro."

O carro fez uma última curva e saiu em uma agitada avenida. Carros de diferentes cores amontoavam-se a procura de um lugar mais à frente. Motoristas colocavam as cabeças para fora para xingar uns aos outros.

O homem abriu a janela e colocou a cabeça para fora cautelosamente, olhando para os carros atrás dele.

Não havia mais sinais do carro preto sem identificações.

Ele suspirou aliviado, recostando-se ao banco traseiro. Passou a mão pela nuca, secando o suor gelado que começava a impregnar sua pele.

O prédio azul começava a se aproximar lentamente. Havia uma série de manchas na fachada do prédio, e várias janelas com varais de sanfona denunciavam que ali moravam pessoas de classe média baixa.

O carro encostou no meio-fio, sem esperar mais o homem saltou para fora, jogando as notas por cima do ombro de qualquer jeito e encaminhando-se para a entrada do prédio cuja pintura azulada já desbotava.

Mesmo sentindo as pernas latejarem, ele caminhou até a porta e apertou um dos botões sujo do painel de interfone.

Algum tempo passou, e ele não obteve resposta. Apertou de novo.

"Sim?" perguntou a voz mecanizada, mas definitivamente feminina.

Respirou fundo, imaginando mentalmente a imagem da mulher falava naquele instante.

"Sou eu Keiko." disse ele falando alto e animadamente.

Do outro lado, pôde ouvir claramente o barulho de alguma coisa de vidro caindo e se quebrando.

Ele abriu um sorriso enviesado.

"Não vai abrir pro seu irmão?"

Imediatamente o som metálico de trava sendo aberta fez o homem expandir seu sorriso.

Não muito longe, o homem vestindo um macacão largo e um boné atravessou a rua, e se precipitou para perto de um carro preto sem identificações estacionado em área proibida.

"Alvo entregue." murmurou ele discretamente, pelo canto da boca, encostando as costas ao carro, e olhando fixamente para um panfleto preso entre os dedos.

A janela enegrecida no lado do passageiro se abriu; uma mão feminina colocou-se para fora, deixando cair uma pequena goma de mascar vermelha como suas unhas cumpridas igualmente vermelhas.

"Obrigada George, eu assumo daqui."

_------_

_"Hiei! Cuidado!"_

_Os gritos dela ecoavam em sua mente. As lágrimas salgadas já estavam secas em sua face. Quem era ela? Por que ela se preocupava tanto, por que sempre dizia para ter cuidado?_

_Uma forte luz esbranquiçada pairava acima dele. Seus olhos cerrados entreviam vultos ao seu redor, debruçados, calados, ofegantes._

_Não sentia dor. Não sentia nada. Não queria sentir nada. Não queria ter que pensar naquilo agora. Não queria lembrar do rosto dela naquela hora._

_Estivera tão perto. Tão perto. E mais uma vez aquela raposa lhe escapara entre os dedos. Maldita raposa._

_"Como ele está doutor?" questionou uma voz feminina que lhe era familiar._

_"Você é parente do paciente?" perguntou uma voz masculina totalmente desconhecida, em tom formal._

_"Sou a parceira dele. Fui eu quem o trouxe." esclareceu a voz feminina_

_"Sendo assim, posso falar com a senhorita em particular?"_

_Barulho de porta sendo fechada. E novamente o silêncio. Não lembrava de ter estado tanto tempo em silêncio em quase um ano. Ela não lhe deixava ficar em silêncio._

_Barulho de porta sendo aberta. O barulho de passos foi ficando cada vez mais próximo. Barulho de uma cadeira sendo arrastada. Alguém segurou sua mão._

_"Vamos lá baixinho. Ainda temos que pegar aquela raposa." dizia a voz feminina em tom baixo._

_Quem era aquela mulher? Por que se preocupava tanto?_

_"Você não pode me deixar agora." continuou ela em tom firme, imperativo._

_Não era um pedido. Era uma ordem._

_E ela nunca dava ordens._

_"Eu prometi que nós íamos pegá-lo juntos lembra?"_

_Essa não pode ser ela. Não é a sua voz. A voz dela é sempre fina, estridente, vibrante. A voz dessa mulher é lenta, sóbria, sombria. Não é ela._

_"Eu liguei para a sua irmã. Ela virá visitar você amanhã." ela disse segurando a mãe dele com mais força._

_Os olhos abriram-se lentamente. As cortinas caramelo estavam fechadas, impedindo a entrada da luz no quarto. Ela percebeu o movimento e o ajudou a se acomodar sobre os travesseiros._

_O rosto era definitivamente o dela, mas, parecia mais velho, mais sóbrio, menos vibrante. Não havia sorriso algum em seus lábios rosados._

_"Você não parece muito feliz." ele disse com a voz embargada e estranhamente rouca._

_"Bobagem sua, estou muito feliz." replicou ela ainda em tom baixo, ajeitando os lençóis que cobriam ele._

_Ele segurou sua mão e seus olhos se encontraram por um minuto._

_"Está me machucando Hiei." disse ela do mesmo modo lento._

_"Por que não sinto minhas pernas Botan?" perguntou ele sem soltar o pulso delicado._

_Ela o olhou por um momento, os lábios rosados comprimidos sem deixar que lhe escapassem qualquer palavra impensada._

_Estranho. Ela que sempre tinha resposta para tudo, agora, não sabia o que dizer._

_"O choque provocado pela explosão afetou você." explicou ela abaixando o rosto, incapaz de fitá-lo._

_"Traduza." pediu ele seco._

_Ela ergueu os olhos e o encarou. Não havia mais a inocência boba em seu olhar. Não havia nada ali que remontasse quem ela já fora um dia._

_"Você nunca mais vai poder andar."_

_------_

O barulho do chuveiro ligado já durava quinze minutos. Os olhos castanhos estavam fixos à maçaneta oxidada. Tinha direito de entrar, mas não o fazia por medo. Ela se distanciou da porta, torcendo as mãos pequenas.

Há vários anos não tinha notícias do irmão. Ele saíra de casa quando o pai de ambos morrera, deixando uma viúva cheia de dívidas e uma garotinha de não mais de onze anos para criar. Ele as deixara sem olhar para trás.

Ainda se lembrava de ver a mãe sentada no sofá ao lado do telefone, semana após semana, ligando para hospitais e delegacias, em busca de qualquer informação sobre seu filho desaparecido. Mas sempre lhe fora dada a mesma resposta. E o paradeiro dele nunca fora descoberto.

Cansada de ver a mãe obrigar-se a passar noites em claro ao lado do telefone, a garota saiu de casa, mudando-se para a cidade onde arranjou um emprego modesto em uma livraria.

Agora, depois de anos de silêncio, seu irmão retornara. Ela, que sempre vivera à sombra da imagem de um irmão perfeito. E agora ele estava de volta, reavivando velhos pesadelos, reabrindo feridas a muito cicatrizadas.

Segurou a cabeça com ambas as mãos, fazendo movimentos circulares, tentando em vão se livrar de uma dor de cabeça que atormentava há dias.

O barulho do chuveiro cessou. Ocupada demais com sua dor de cabeça, ela mal percebeu quando o homem enrolado em uma toalha saiu do banheiro, sacudindo os cabelos molhados e formando poças por onde passava.

"Ei Keiko, será que nenhum dos seus namorados deixou umas roupas aí pra mim?" perguntou ele atrevidamente colocando as mãos na cintura, deixando uma poça de água ainda maior sobre o chão.

Ela ergueu o rosto assustada, encarando o irmão como se fosse um completo estranho. Ninguém nunca falara com ela daquela forma.

"Eu não tenho namorado." limitou-se a responder, virando o rosto para o chão e seguindo o corredor estreito até uma outra porta mais a diante.

"Ah fala sério! Gostosinha como é, a não ser que você seja recalcada como a mãe." comentou ele fitando as costas da irmã.

Ela estancou, virando-se lentamente em direção ao irmão.

"Como se atreve a falar comigo desse jeito?" exclamou ela aborrecida e empunhando o indicador contra o outro.

"Recalcada. Foi o que eu achei. E vê se limpa esse chão, ta parecendo um chiqueiro." comentou ele divertido dando meia volta e indo para o banheiro novamente.

Ela apertou os lábios com força, reprimindo a vontade de gritar. Quando abriu os olhos deparou-se com o mar de pequenas poças pelo chão de madeira.

Seus olhos marejaram com tamanha humilhação. Mas ela apertou os olhos com força e respirou fundo.

Adiantou-se para a pequena cozinha para pegar um pano. Há muito tempo sua mãe a ensinara que se alguma coisa a incomoda, chorar não resolveria nada.

Passos firmes sobre o chão de madeira velho anunciaram a chegada do outro ocupante da casa. O homem de estatura mediana ficou parado no portal, vendo a mulher abrir e fechar gavetas em busca de um pano limpo.

"Ei, 'cê tem dinheiro? Preciso pegar um táxi." disse ele em tom frio, mantendo os olhos estreitos para a mulher não muito mais baixa que ele.

"Yusuke, eu não posso emprestar dinheiro pra você hoje." respondeu ela no mesmo tom frio que ele usara, sem se distrair em sua busca por um pano.

"Por que não?" ele quis saber cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Ela suspirou exasperada antes de erguer o rosto para o irmão e apontar o indicador para seu rosto.

"Porque hoje é dia de pagar as contas! Se eu não pagar a luz eles vão cortar sabia?" ela exclamou irritada, abrindo a única gaveta onde não havia olhado e sacando um pano limpo de dentro dela.

"Você pode pagar amanhã, eles dão alguns dias antes de cortar." respondeu ele no mesmo tom frio e calmo.

Ela contorceu as feições delicadas em uma careta de ódio e deixou escapar uma exclamação enquanto passava trombando de propósito no irmão para voltar ao corredor molhado.

A mão forte segurou o pulso delicado com agressividade, forçando a mulher a voltar a encará-lo.

"Não vire de costas pra mim." ele sussurrou ameaçadoramente.

Ela puxou o pulso para si, lutando para libertar-se.

"Você está me machucando Yusuke!" ela exclamou em tom choroso.

"E vou machucar mais se 'cê não parar." ameaçou ele aproximando seu rosto do dela.

Ela ficou estática, sentindo o hálito do irmão sobre seu rosto, tentando fingir que seus joelhos não estavam tremendo.

"'Cê deve ter uma bolsa. Cadê?" perguntou agressivamente

Usando o indicador da outra mão, ela apontou para uma bolsa marrom que descansava sobre o pequeno e carcomido sofá de dois lugares.

Ele olhou da bolsa para ela, analisando sua expressão para ver se ela falava a verdade. Por fim ele sorriu, percebendo que a mente fraca de sua pequena irmã seria incapaz de mentir.

Ele soltou o pulso delicado de maneira brusca, fazendo ela perder o equilíbrio e cair sentada sobre o chão molhado. Sem se importar, ele se adiantou para o sofá, derramando nele o conteúdo da bolsa da irmã. Da carteira surrada de couro artificial dela ele tirou todo o dinheiro, jogando-a de volta para a pilha de outros pertences dela.

"Volto pro rango maninha." disse ele em voz alta, batendo a porta quando saiu.

Molhada, e ainda em estado de choque, ela arrumou a franja sobre a testa. Mal conseguia respirar, seu quadril doía pela queda. Suas mãos tremiam, assim como seus lábios, simplesmente não acreditava no que acontecera.

Levantou-se lentamente, se apoiando na parede para manter-se sobre os pés. Cambaleante jogou-se sobre o sofá, não se importando que ainda estivesse molhada. Colocou uma das mãos sobre o rosto, tentando tapar a luz que vinha da janela, enquanto sua outra mão fazia contato com a superfície fria do telefone.

Estava determinada a impedir que seu irmão voltasse a pisar em seu apartamento novamente.

"É da polícia? Eu gostaria de fazer uma denúncia."

_------_

_O corpo esguio estava debruçado sobre as montanhas de pastas e papéis avulsos que se amontoavam sobre a mesa. Os fios vermelhos cobriam o espaldar acolchoado da cadeira branca, acentuado sua cor vibrante._

_Uma mão forte apertou seu ombro gentilmente, acordando-o._

_"Ei, dormiu no trabalho?" sussurrou a voz rouca em seu ouvindo._

_O homem debruçado coçou os olhos demoradamente, se espreguiçando._

_"Não vi o tempo passar." explicou-se ele sentindo as mãos fortes deslizarem por seus ombros em uma massagem desajeitada._

_O homem moreno sorria. Sentia os músculos do outro relaxarem sob seus dedos rapidamente, tornando-se tão maleáveis quanto seu dono._

_"Talvez fosse melhor ir para o quarto." sugeriu ele sem perceber o duplo sentido da frase, enquanto esfregava o pescoço dele com a mão espalmada._

_"É mesmo? E o que você vai fazer comigo no quarto?" perguntou o outro forçando uma voz ingênua, mas sem resistir a rir suavemente._

_O moreno ampliou seu sorriso, percebendo a brincadeira. Escorregou suas mãos para dentro da camisa de seda, soltando os botões por dentro._

_"Se eu contar, vai perder a graça." sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, sentindo o ruivo estremecer sob suas mãos._

_Ele virou o rosto e encontrou o rosto do moreno a milímetros do seu. Os lábios se uniram rapidamente._

_"Yusuke eu realmente preciso terminar de ler esse relatório." desculpou-se o ruivo separando-se do outro enquanto reunia rapidamente a maioria dos papéis sobre sua mesa._

_Inesperadamente o moreno colocou sua mão sobre os papéis, forçando o outro a soltá-los sobre a mesa. Os olhos verdes rastrearam os castanhos ligeiramente confusos._

_"Você já trabalhou demais por uma noite." explicou o moreno puxando a cadeira para longe da mesa, dando ao ruivo espaço para sair "Por que não vai esquentando os lençóis enquanto eu termino isso para você?" ele questionou segurando a mão delicada do outro e guiando-o até a porta._

_"Às vezes acho que foi um erro tê-lo deixado chegar tão perto de mim Yusuke, você está a cada dia mais parecido comigo." comentou o outro divertido, indo a passos pequenos para a porta de madeira escura._

_Estava a poucos passos do corredor quando se virou para o local que acabara de deixar. Próximo à mesa estava o homem moreno organizando vários papéis em uma pasta, de costas para ele._

_"Yusuke." chamou gentilmente._

_O moreno parou o que estava fazendo e se virou para encará-lo com ar inquisitivo. Seu sobretudo de tecido escuro estava aberto nos primeiro botões, deixando entrever uma camisa branca também com os primeiros botões abertos._

_"Que foi?"_

_O homem alto hesitou por um momento, indeciso se perguntava ou não. Decidiu-se no último momento por perguntar, afinal, o homem a sua frente era em primeiro lugar seu guarda-costas particular não?_

_"Está muito frio lá fora?" perguntou casualmente, afastando a franja avermelhada de seus olhos com displicência._

_O moreno sorriu, logo voltando a dar as costas ao ruivo para continuar arrumando papéis._

_"Não muito, acho até que está calor. Primavera japonesa, sabe como é." respondeu ele tranquilamente._

_O homem alto fechou os olhos, mostrando certa tristeza pelo que iria perguntar a seguir. A verdade era que ele não queria saber a resposta, mas teria que perguntar mesmo assim._

_"Então por que está usando luvas?"_

_O moreno se virou rapidamente. Os olhos castanhos encontraram-se com os verdes por um breve momento, antes que o barulho da arma de fogo ecoasse pelas paredes de madeira escura._

_Kurama, o mais famoso ladrão de todos os tempos, jazia morto sobre o parquet. O cheiro de rosas ainda permeava o ambiente._

_------_

"Que bom que pôde vir, senhor."

"Hn. O que tem de tão importante pra me fazer vir aqui?" replicou o homem sobre a cadeira de rodas, movendo-se para frente no longo corredor escuro.

O homem apressou o passo para poder acompanhar a cadeira de rodas que deslizava rapidamente.

"Encontraram um corpo no lado sul da cidade." informou ele folheando os papéis sobre sua prancheta.

"Agora me conte uma novidade." disse o outro sarcástico.

O homem moveu os dedos em direção à gravata, afrouxando-o um pouco. Respirou fundo antes de continuar falando.

"Ele levou um único tiro. A bala atravessou o ventrículo e se instalou dentro do corpo. A hemorragia foi inevitável." concluiu ele lendo os relatórios em suas mãos superficialmente.

"Hn." fez o detetive fazendo uma ligeira curva para a esquerda enquanto o outro homem afastava as portas para deixá-lo passar, o cheiro formol deixando-o zonzo por um segundo.

"O assassino enrolou o corpo com uma cortina e colocou no lixo comum. Uma mendiga o encontrou enquanto procurava seu jantar." explicou o homem parando em frente à armação de ferro que sustentava uma forma humana sob o tecido espesso.

"Amadores." resmungou o detetive mal-humorado, cruzando os braços sob o peito com os olhos fixos na forma humana.

"Foi o que eu também pensei detetive. Por isso eu o chamei aqui." disse o homem vestindo as luvas translúcidas rapidamente. "O corpo não estava no meio do lixo há muito tempo, mesmo que apresente sinais claros de início de decomposição." explicou o legista encarando o detetive.

"Ele já estava morto muito antes de o encontrarem." resumiu o detetive com uma expressão entediada. Não suportava funcionários que achavam que sabiam mais que ele.

"Não só isso senhor. Eu não sou nenhum especialista, mas acho que o assassino não queria tê-lo matado tão cedo. E se ele tivesse planejado matá-lo mais tarde e algo tivesse saído errado?" questionou o homem falando depressa e com tanta veemência que seu rosto chegava a estar avermelhado.

"Tudo isso é muito interessante Koenma, mas você vai me mostrar o corpo ou não?" cortou o homem na cadeira de rodas, apoiando os cotovelos no encosto da cadeira, totalmente entediado.

O legista mordeu os lábios, tentando se recuperar do corte que acabara de levar. Ele balançou a cabeça e abriu um sorriso presunçoso, sabia que o que tinha era importante e teria prazer dobrado ao ver a expressão incrédula no rosto do detetive.

"Você vai adorar isso." garantiu ele estalando as juntas dos dedos.

"Hn."

O legista puxou o tecido que cobria o corpo. O homem sobre a cadeira de rodas reconheceu imediatamente o rosto sobre a mesa como sendo aquele que ele encarava diariamente, enquanto fazia juras de vingança.

Mas a figura com certeza não era igual. Os olhos incrivelmente verdes encaravam o teto e as narinas estavam dilatadas. O detetive fez sinal para que o médico cobrisse o corpo novamente, mesmo que ele tivesse virado o rosto para o sentido contrário no momento em que reconhecera aquele rosto.

O legista estava satisfeito. Conseguira vislumbrar, mesmo que por apenas um momento, a expressão de choque do outro. Mal podia esperar para contar aos outros funcionários do necrotério.

Tantos anos esperando pelo dia em que apenas uma arma separaria do homem responsável pela paralisia de suas pernas. E agora tinha que encarar o fato de que outra pessoa tirara a vida dele. Outra pessoa e outro motivo. Aquilo que ele buscou com tanta obsessão pelos últimos nove anos, não existia mais.

A raposa escapara por entre seus dedos pela última vez.

"E então Hiei, o que me diz?" perguntou com ar presunçoso, enquanto tirava as luvas.

"Você disse que ele já estava morto antes da mendiga o achar. Pode me dizer quantos dias?" pediu o outro pensando com muito mais clareza do que o fazia em dias.

"Ah." exclamou o médico um pouco desapontado com a pergunta, esperava que o outro pirasse e começasse a falar coisas sem nexo "Uns quinze dias no máximo. Os cabelos e as unhas ainda estão crescendo e..."

"É possível que o corpo estivesse morto há mais tempo?" perguntou o detetive, cortando a fala do outro.

"Mais? Com o calor que anda fazendo? O senhor está falando sério?" brincou o médico abrindo um sorriso discreto, mas desmanchando-o ao ver a expressão fria do outro. "Ahn, não, não é possível senhor." respondeu mais seriamente, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

O detetive resmungou um palavrão em voz baixa, forçando sua mente a seguir outra linha de pensamento.

Afinal, o que tinha acontecido há quinze dias para que ele não percebesse o repentino desaparecimento de Kurama?

A resposta lhe surgiu à mente, como se tudo aquilo fosse apenas um gigantesco nó e ele tivesse encontrado o fio que desenrolasse todos os outros.

"Onde consigo uma linha segura de telefone?" perguntou apressadamente encarando o médico com impaciência.

O legista suspirou desanimado, decididamente as coisas não tinham ido do jeito que ele planejara àquela noite.

"Na minha sala." respondeu em tom cansado, deixando os ombros caírem.

"E o que está esperando pra me levar lá? Intervenção divina?"

_------_

_"Hiei, tenho que contar uma coisa." disse a voz feminina em tom baixo_

_Ele mal ergueu a cabeça para encará-la. Nos últimos tempos era difícil encontrar motivo para encarar seus olhos rosados e ainda manter-se frio._

_"O que foi?"_

_Um suave barulho de passos ecoou na sala, os saltos finos batendo contra a madeira juntamente com o farfalhar da capa esvoaçante que ela começara a usar há pouco tempo._

_"Nossa sala é mesmo pequena não é mesmo? Lembro que você vivia reclamando disse quando nos transferiram para cá." comentou ela sentando-se na cadeira de rodinhas de estofo colorido._

_"Engraçado, acho que bloqueei essas lembranças idiotas da minha mente." resmungou ele sentindo-se desconfortável com a lembrança inusitada._

_Ela riu baixinho, escondendo o sorriso amplo com a mão. As unhas cumpridas, como sempre, pintadas de vermelho._

_"Eu me lembro..." começou ele deixando a caneta de lado para encarar a mulher que imediatamente cessou o riso "... De você exigindo que sua cadeira fosse trazida para cá."_

_Ela sorriu. Sorriso de Mona Lisa como ele costumava classificá-lo mentalmente. Não se podia saber nada concreto dele._

_"Como eu poderia viver sem a minha cadeira de rodinhas, se você não vive sem a sua?" ela questionou de modo amável. Não era uma acusação, era apenas um comentário inofensivo._

_Ele baixou a cabeça, fingindo estar lendo um relatório. Não gostava que ela falasse com ele daquele modo. Não gostava de ser tratado com tanto carinho. Preferia que ela tivesse gritado aquelas palavras, atirando-as contra ele._

_"O que você queria me contar?" perguntou ele lembrando a razão principal para qual eles tinham iniciado aquela conversa._

_Ela empurrou os óculos de armação delicada para cima do nariz impacientemente. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia se acostumar com aqueles óculos._

_"Eu já falei com você sobre o Kazuma?" perguntou ela cautelosamente, sentindo que o terreno no qual pisava ainda não era totalmente seguro._

_Como ela previra, um músculo na bochecha de seu parceiro tremeu perigosamente. Seus dedos apertaram a caneta com força, a ponto dos nós de seus dedos ficarem brancos._

_"Aquele seu casinho? Falou sim." respondeu ele friamente. Ele sabia muito bem que Kazuma Kuwabara não era apenas um casinho de sua parceira. Sabia muito bem que ela não era mulher de ter casinhos._

_Ela entrelaçou os dedos sobre os joelhos cruzados, balançando a perna de modo inquieto. A luz esbranquiçada refletia o brilho do anel em sua mão direita._

_"O que você acha dele?" perguntou com sincera curiosidade._

_Ele levantou a cabeça e encarou os olhos róseos através da lente de seus óculos. Não gostava daqueles óculos. Por alguma razão dirigia todo seu ódio para eles. Talvez fosse apenas pelo fato de que quando ela anunciara que precisava usar óculos, escolhera Kuwabara para acompanhá-la na escolha de um par, e não ele._

_"O que eu acho do promotor ou do seu namorado?"_

_"Do meu namorado." respondeu ela de imediato._

_Ele achou estranho ouvir aquelas palavras. Geralmente ela evitava chamar Kuwabara se namorado, talvez fosse por respeito à ele, ou talvez porque não achasse que ele merecia o título. Agora via que sempre fora por respeito._

_"Ele a fará feliz." disse simplesmente, mesmo que aquelas palavras não exprimissem o que ele realmente sentia._

_Ela sorriu. Um sorriso vasto e alegre. Um sorriso que lembrava muito vagamente aqueles que ela costumava ostentar nos lábios anos atrás._

_Aquele sorriso lhe valeu o dia._

_"Obrigada Hiei."_

_Ele abriu a boca para replicar com uma resposta mal humorada, mas seus olhos, acostumados a procurar detalhes, logo rastrearam o brilho dourado do anel em seu dedo._

_Ele sorriu. Um sorriso triste, porém conformado._

_"Não tem de quê."_

_------_

O homem entrou na cozinha, dirigiu-se para o armário e o abriu, procurando a chaleira entre as panelas.

"Se precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar!" exclamou ele em direção à porta, para que o homem que ele deixara na sala pudesse ouvi-lo.

"Pode deixar." respondeu a voz forte vinda da sala.

Puxou a pequena chaleira azul de dentro do armário. Enquanto a enchia com água da torneira felicitava-se por sua boa sorte. Quem poderia prever que justamente no dia em que voltara mais cedo para casa iria conhecer um homem tão gentil como aquele?

Acendeu a chama do fogão e colocou a chaleira sobre ela. Aproveitando aquele tempo para escolher as ervas para o chá.

Em condições normais nunca convidaria um estranho para entrar. Mas aquele homem o encontrara na saída do escritório dizendo que estava no último ano de direito e se mostrando realmente interessado por um estágio no escritório.

E sua mulher sempre dizendo que a juventude não tem interesse por mais nada.

A chaleira apitou exigindo atenção. Ele desligou o fogo e jogou as ervas para dentro.

"O senhor mora sozinho?" perguntou o homem da sala.

"Não." respondeu o outro da cozinha prontamente "Moro com minha esposa."

Ele pescou as ervas de dentro da chaleira, colocando-a em uma bandeja com mais duas xícaras e equilibrando-a com a mão enquanto caminhava calmamente para a sala.

"É ela a sua esposa?" perguntou o homem no momento em que ele pisou no aposento amplo e bem iluminado, apontando uma fotografia no porta retratos.

"É sim." confirmou ele humildemente colocando a bandeja sobre a pequena mesinha de centro.

Ele se sentou no sofá tranquilamente, tirando o paletó e deixando-o de lado.

"Eu conheço tipos como você, senhor Urameshi." disse ele em tom sério, servindo-se de chá.

O outro prendeu a respiração, encarando a nuca ruiva de trás do sofá. Sua mão foi guiada mecanicamente à cintura de sua calça jeans.

"Jovens recém-saídos da faculdade. Muitos planos na cabeça e nenhuma experiência. Posso indicar vários títulos que falam sobre isso que talvez o ajudem." continuou ele depois de abaixar sua xícara.

O homem suspirou, afastando a mão do cós de sua calça.

"Eu agradeço muito, senhor, não sabe o que isso significa para mim." disse ele contornando o sofá e sorrindo para o outro.

"Ora o que é isso, um dia eu também já fui um estudante como você." comentou ele sorridente, tomando outro gole de chá.

O homem olhou novamente para os lados, memorizando cada pequeno detalhe do apartamento à sua volta.

"Sua esposa geralmente chega muito tarde do trabalho?" perguntou de modo a fazer a pergunta parecer inocente.

O outro abaixou a xícara pensativo.

"Geralmente não, talvez ela se atrase hoje, mas sinceramente eu não faço idéia." respondeu ele honestamente, depositando a xícara na bandeja "Talvez você queira dar uma olhada nos volumes que eu adquiri recentemente. Particularmente eu não concordo com o ponto de vista de alguns dos autores..." ele se levantou e seguiu para mais adiante, onde havia uma estante abarrotada de livros, a maioria romances policiais.

Com um movimento calmo e previamente calculado, o homem sentado sobre o sofá puxou uma arma de fogo do cós de sua calça e a apontou diretamente para o centro das costas do homem em pé. Engatilhou a arma, encostando o indicador no gatilho sem pressioná-lo.

"Não faça movimentos bruscos." pediu ele friamente, sem sequer abaixar sua xícara de chá.

O homem alto virou-se lentamente para encarar o outro. Ergueu ambas as mãos na altura de seus olhos, deixando claro que ele não iria reagir.

"Tenha calma senhor Urameshi." pediu em tom baixo, passara anos estudando o perfil de assassinos e criminosos, e irritar um com certeza não era uma idéia agradável.

O moreno expandiu os lábios com um sorriso enviesado. Com a arma ele indicou o lugar no sofá a sua frente. O outro compreendeu de imediato e contornou o móvel a passos pequenos e lentos, sentando-se de frente para o outro.

"Você é uma figura interessante Kuwabara." comentou o moreno estudando o outro com os olhos "Não sabe como nos deu dor de cabeça quando surgiu na vida de sua esposa."

"Conhece a Botan?" perguntou o promotor abaixando as mãos e colocando-as sobre os joelhos, sem deixar de fitar o outro nem por um momento, sabia que o contato visual era muito importante naquele momento.

"Todas as pessoas ligadas ao caso Kurama vem sendo monitorados há muitos anos." respondeu tranquilamente.

"Entendo. Eles são apenas peões no seu tabuleiro de xadrez não?"

Os lábios finos abriram-se em um sorriso cruel. Seus olhos relancearam o grande relógio antigo pendurado no lado oposto da sala. Teria que esperar um pouco mais. Afinal, o que seria do espetáculo sem o público?

_------_

_"Hiei, por que acha que esse homem resistiu por tantos dias?" perguntou a voz fina em tom baixo._

_"Talvez ele pense que Kurama virá resgatá-lo." respondeu a voz rouca distante._

_"Talvez." suspirou a mulher encarando a própria imagem refletida na janela._

_O homem ergueu os olhos de seus papéis, observando a imagem dela por um momento. Os brilhantes cabelos azuis presos em um rabo de cavalo contrastavam com a escuridão que se erguia do outro lado da janela._

_"Como está o seu marido?" perguntou tentando ser displicente, apesar de não querer realmente saber a resposta_

_Ela o fitou por algum tempo antes de responder, medindo as palavras que deveria usar._

"_Está perfeitamente saudável, se é o que quer saber." respondeu um pouco ríspida, voltando a observar as pequenas gotas que escorriam do outro lado da janela._

_O homem abaixou a cabeça, mexendo os dedos nervosamente embaixo da mesa. Resolvendo distrair-se com alguma coisa, apanhou o celular que estava sobre a mesa e começou a verificar as últimas chamadas._

_Uma delas lhe chamou a atenção. Era um número de outra região, provavelmente próximo à costa._

"_Sua irmã ligou?" perguntou a voz fina chamando-o de volta para a realidade._

_Ele ergueu o rosto e encontrou os olhos róseos, escondidos atrás das lentes dos óculos, voltados para si._

"_Sim." respondeu evasivamente, apagando os registros daquelas chamadas de seu celular._

"_Como ela está?" ela voltou a perguntar._

"_Bem." disse ele novamente evasivo._

_Ela hesitou ao abrir a boca para perguntar novamente. Escolhendo o silêncio, voltou-se para a janela novamente, observando a chuva cair._

"_Por que não foi para casa ainda?" ele perguntou genuinamente curioso, deixando o celular de lado._

"_Estou esperando a chuva passar." ela respondeu tranquilamente, batendo as unhas cumpridas pintadas de vermelho na mesa, criando um ritmo que lembrava uma música antiga._

_Ele pegou uma caneta e começou a rodá-la entre os dedos._

"_Se algum dia Kuwabara descobrir o que fazemos aqui, o que acha que ele fará?" perguntou distraidamente._

_O ritmo criado pelo barulho das unhas vermelhas contra a madeira cessou de repente. Ele ergueu os olhos, e novamente os olhos róseos o estavam fitando, porém com muito mais seriedade._

"_Ele não vai descobrir." garantiu ela em voz baixa e com um certo tom de ameaça._

_As sobrancelhas dele se curvaram sobre os olhos. Raramente ouvia ela falando com tanta veemência._

"_Mas sempre há a possibilidade de..."_

"_Neste caso não há." cortou ela prontamente, virando o rosto para outro lado._

_A ironia daquela situação fez os lábios do homem sobre a cadeira de rodas se expandirem._

"_Seria realmente muito ruim para a imagem do famoso advogado Kazuma Kuwabara se descobrissem que a esposa dele usa técnicas de tortura para conseguir informações de criminosos." recitou ele apoiando o queixo nos dedos entrelaçados._

"_Cale a boca." ordenou ela irritada tirando os óculos para poder coçar os olhos._

"_Ainda mais se descobrissem que ela faz isso com prazer..."_

"_Eu disse para calar a boca!" exclamou ela decididamente irritada "O único meio de essas informações vazarem é você abrindo a boca. E eu realmente espero que você tenha amor à vida e não faça isso." concluiu ela de modo a não deixar dúvidas de que aquele era um assunto proibido._

"_Estou morrendo de medo."_

_Ela resmungou alguma coisa, mas não revidou o comentário dele. Sabia que, mesmo que ele quisesse que ela pensasse que ele não se importava, ele nunca falaria nada que a prejudicasse._

_Pelo menos era aquilo que ela queria acreditar._

_------_

Tamborilou os dedos impacientemente no volante. As unhas cumpridas e vermelhas refletiam o brilho que vinha do semáforo, também vermelho naquele momento.

Sabia que toda a semana, naquele mesmo dia, seu marido voltava mais cedo para casa e a esperava tranquilamente enquanto tomava chá próximo à janela.

Os lábios rosados se abriram em um sorriso cansado.

O semáforo voltou a acender a luz verde. Sua mão foi maquinalmente forçada a engatar a primeira marcha e o carro seguiu em frente, mantendo-se na velocidade permitida enquanto deixava o centro da cidade para trás.

Mais um dia de vigília inútil. Mais um dia perdido na busca de Kurama. E pensar que tantas vezes podia tê-lo pego, e ele escapara de suas mãos como uma raposa.

E pensar que vigiar a casa da irmã de Urameshi tinha sido uma boa idéia. Se ao menos ele aparecesse por lá já seria de muita ajuda. Mas duvidava que ele fosse dar as caras com o patrulhamento reforçado daquela área. O que por si só já era inusitado.

Suspirou derrotada, apoiando a testa no volante ao parar em outro semáforo fechado.

Nove anos. Era praticamente uma década. Uma década de becos sem saídas. De perguntas sem resposta. Lembrava-se de quando alguém no jornal comparara Kurama com um extraterrestre, você sabe que existe, mas nunca viu.

O sinal voltou a mostrar a luz verde e o carro voltou a correr. O céu de começo de noite estava coberto de nuvens escuras. Com certeza iria começar a chover em pouco tempo.

O edifício de tom pastel ia ficando cada vez maior à medida que ela se aproximava. Acionou o portão e entrou, cumprimentando o porteiro discretamente. Estacionou na vaga reservada, tomando cuidado para desligar as luzes do farol. Nunca esqueceria o sermão que tomou de seu marido por ter deixado os faróis ligados uma única vez.

O barulho dos saltos ecoava pelas escadas. Seus passos eram rápidos, tinha pressa em chegar à segurança de casa, onde não precisava se preocupar com Kurama ou com qualquer outro.

Quando estava a um lance de escada longe de seu andar o celular dentro de sua bolsa tocou. Ela parou imediatamente e tirando o aparelho da bolsa. A musica alegre a ritmada acompanhava as luzes azuis que piscavam pelas laterais do aparelho. Ela atendeu.

"Alô?"

"Senhora Botan Kuwabara?" perguntou a voz rouca do outro lado da linha.

"Ela mesma, quem deseja?"

"Talvez a senhora não se lembre de mim. Mas há alguns dias você costumava me manter prisioneiro em uma cela escura. E tenha a certeza de que eu nunca me esqueci da senhora." disse ele rindo.

Ela teve que se apoiar no corrimão para se manter em pé. Sua boca estava seca e suas mãos tremiam. Ainda assim, ela tentou parecer calma.

"Como tem passado Urameshi? Tem visto sua irmã ultimamente?" perguntou em tom de ironia, já que sabia que ele não se aproximara do apartamento da irmã há dias.

"Há! Depois que ela ligou para a polícia para prestar queixa de roubo?" replicou ele no mesmo tom de ironia que ela usara.

"O que você quer?"

"Vingança Kuwabara. Vingança." respondeu com a voz calma.

Ela apertou a barra de ferro com força, deixando seus dedos brancos. Por dentro incriminava-se por ter dado ouvidos ao marido e soltado aquele homem. Mas na época, nunca lhe ocorrera que ele pudesse agir por conta própria.

"Kurama sabe que você está livre?" perguntou ainda tentando parecer calma, mesmo que fosse uma tarefa quase impossível naquelas condições.

"Kurama?" repetiu ele achando graça e dando a si mesmo tempo para rir "Ele não precisa mais se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa."

"O que quer dizer?" perguntou ela no ato.

Ele fez uma pausa bastante significativa. A respiração calma do outro lado da linha deixava claro que quem comandava a situação era ele.

Ela nunca fora boa negociadora. Quem costumava fazer aquilo era seu parceiro. Simplesmente não lhe passava pela cabeça falar com um criminoso como se fosse algum amigo que não via há muito tempo, não tinha tanto sangue frio assim.

"Você sabe, Kuwabara, porque nunca conseguiu prender Shuichi Minamino?" perguntou ele de repente, em tom de quem estava para contar algo realmente divertido.

Ela instintivamente segurou o celular mais próximo do rosto, apertando o aparelho contra o lóbulo de sua orelha um pouco forte demais.

"Por que?"

Ele riu. Uma risada seca, sem alegria. Uma risada que com certeza ela não queria ouvir novamente.

"Porque ele era uma raposa esperta. E as raposas estão sempre a um passo a frente dos caçadores." respondeu ele deixando seu tom de voz mais baixo e provocante "Ele conhecia vocês melhor do que vocês mesmos. Ele sabia a marca de gel que seu parceiro usava antes do acidente. Sabia a cor de esmalte que você usa. Ele até mesmo mandou enviar um buquê de rosas vermelhas no dia do seu casamento."

Ela abriu a boca sem perceber, muito ocupada enquanto percebia que tudo aquilo fazia absoluto sentido. Lembrava-se vagamente de Kazuma perguntando quem havia enviado as rosas já que toda a decoração fora feita com peônias.

"Você consegue ver a complexidade da coisa? Ele sabia tanto sobre vocês que podia prever cada estratégia que vocês montassem." disse ele rindo, parecia que estava se divertindo muito com tudo aquilo.

"Como... Como você sabe de tudo isso...?" ela perguntou atordoada demais para se lembrar de manter a voz firme.

Mal conseguia raciocinar direito com todas aquelas informações simultâneas. Mas sabia que precisava manter Urameshi grudado ao telefone. Por alguma razão sabia que tinha que fazer ele continuar falando.

"Não é incrível o que uma pessoa pode fazer quando está apaixonada?" ele questionou em tom sarcástico.

Ela engoliu em seco. Aquela era mais uma informação para a qual ela não estava preparada para ouvir. Imaginou a expressão de seu parceiro quando soubesse daquilo. A voz irritada dele ecoou em seus ouvidos colo se ele estivesse ao seu lado.

"Ah, falando nisso, acho que seu marido gostaria de dizer algumas palavras." ele disse com a voz suave.

Ela nem sentiu quando seus joelhos bateram no chão, muito menos quando seus olhos começavam a ficar molhados. Mas foi ouvir aquela voz calma e rouca, que ela desmoronou.

"Botan, me desculpe..."

Seguiu-se o barulho do disparo de uma arma de fogo. As lágrimas batiam contra os degraus de pedra sem serem notadas. Mesmo sem perceber ela mantinha o aparelho grudado ao rosto. Sem propósito, uma vez que sabia que nunca mais iria ouvir a voz rouca e calma no outro lado da linha.

Um ruído farfalhante do outro lado indicava que a ligação ainda não caíra. As mãos delicadas apertavam o aparelho com força, tentando descobrir qualquer ruído que denunciasse de onde ele havia ligado.

Em algum lugar dentro de si ela queria ver. Queria ter certeza.

Alguém pigarreou, preparando-se para falar. A voz vinha debochada, mas assustadoramente calma para quem acabara de disparar uma arma contra outro ser humano.

"Quando você terminar de chorar nas escadas Kuwabara, venha até o seu apartamento me fazer uma visita."

_------_

Odiava vans. Odiava não poder sentar-se ao volante e pisar fundo no acelerador enquanto o barulho das sirenes entupia seus ouvidos. Odiava saber que pessoas poderiam estar morrendo, enquanto ele estava confortavelmente instalado no lugar de deficientes físicos dentro de uma van.

O automóvel fez uma curva particularmente brusca, e o homem sobre a cadeira de rodas teve de se segurar para que a cadeira não perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse.

Os homens ao seu redor cochichavam entre si, muitos nem ao menos sabiam a razão de terem sido convocados com tanta pressa pelo detetive. Ele dissera apenas que sabia que alguma coisa iria acontecer, e lá estavam eles.

Não gostava daquele cheiro de ansiedade. Se ao menos eles soubessem com quem iriam lidar não agiriam assim. Mas não confiava neles. Não ao ponto de lhes contar para onde iriam.

Ao longe o condomínio já entrara no campo de vista do motorista. O detetive deu o sinal para que desligassem as sirenes e quase imediatamente o barulho cessou. A van preta deslizava desapercebida pelas ruas silenciosas.

Ele tamborilou os dedos sobre os joelhos inertes distraidamente, fitava um homem em frente a si usando um colete a prova de balas enquanto ele carregava sua arma. Sentiu o peso da pistola colocada estrategicamente às suas costas puxá-lo para baixo.

Puxar o gatilho nunca era uma tarefa fácil.

"Senhor, chegamos." anunciou um dos oficiais enquanto a van estacionava em frente à uma pátio de concreto que ficava em frente à um dos prédios.

"Evacuem o local o mais silenciosamente possível." ordenou com a voz seca.

As portas da van se abriram e vários homens dispararam para fora entrando no prédio pelas portas de vidro.

Um dos homens que ficaram fitava o detetive como se esperando alguma ordem importante.

Puxou o celular de dentro do casaco e discou. O barulho das chamadas ecoava em seus ouvidos, era como uma mosca particularmente chata que ele adoraria matar. Houve resposta do outro lado. Alguém atendeu a ligação, mas não disse nada, apenas a respiração arfante e entrecortada em tom mecanizado era ouvida.

"Botan?" perguntou ele em tom baixo.

"Não..." respondeu a voz levemente rouca em tom de riso.

Os pequenos olhos vermelhos fecharam-se com força, cientes do que aquela resposta significava. Ele respirou fundo, concentrando-se ao máximo para se manter frio.

Com a mão que não segurava o aparelho ele apontou para um dos edifícios ao lado onde as luzes das casas já estavam desligadas. Com aquele único movimento os homens que haviam permanecido dentro da van se deslocaram para fora agilmente, seus roupas escuras camuflando-os de quem pudesse estar observando de longe.

"Onde ela está Urameshi?" perguntou com a voz calma e bastante clara.

"Ho-ho, já consegue reconhecer minha voz?" replicou, com escárnio.

"Responda a pergunta." ordenou impassível e sem tempo ou vontade para entrar no jogo do outro.

"Ela ainda está viva se é isso o que quer tanto saber." respondeu o outro com muita tranqüilidade.

"Eu não acredito em você." cortou ele rapidamente, podia ouvir o policial que estava na direção prender a respiração para não perder nem uma palavra do que eles diziam.

"Então veja por si mesmo." disse o outro abaixando o tom perigosamente.

Antes que o homem sobre a cadeira de rodas pudesse fazer alguma coisa ou sequer pensar em uma resposta, um dos policiais que havia entrado no prédio veio correndo para a van segurando um comunicador e gesticulando veementemente para a fachada do prédio.

O detetive impulsionou as hastes de metal da cadeira para frente e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, tentando ver a sacada. Seus lábios finos abriram-se com a surpresa de ver a mulher com quem convivera por tantos anos um passo a frente da porta de vidro com um braço masculino ao redor de seu pescoço.

Com algum esforço lembrou-se de que ainda estava com o criminoso no celular.

"Solte-a." pediu com uma voz que não se parecia com a sua.

Conseguiu ouvir uma risada do outro lado da linha. O braço masculino puxou a mulher para dentro pelos ombros e fechou a porta de vidro com cuidado.

"O que você quer?" falou novamente, esperando que ele pedisse alguma coisa – qualquer coisa – para sair daquele apartamento.

"Nada que você possa me oferecer." replicou o outro suspirando, mesmo parecendo estar se divertindo muito.

Ele fechou a mão sobre o braço de sua cadeira de rodas. Sabia que era essencial para que as negociações dessem certo que ele estivesse calmo. Respirou fundo, tentando controlar a batida descontrolada de seu coração.

"O que você quer?" repetiu simplesmente, sentindo como se seu coração tivesse se alojado em sua garganta e estava prestes a pular para fora.

"Eu quero vingança senhor detetive." respondeu o outro alterando seu tom de voz repentinamente.

"Vingança pelo que?" ele perguntou sem compreender.

"Vocês tiraram Kurama de mim detetive, então eu vou tirar o que é mais importante de vocês." a voz do outro expressava algo que ia um pouco além do ameaçador, se o detetive não estava enganado, havia insanidade nas palavras dele.

"Shuichi Minamino está morto Urameshi. Você o matou." disse o detetive concentrando-se ao máximo para que a imagem do corpo acinzentado sobre a mesa de exames saísse de sua mente.

"Eu não matei ninguém!" exclamou o outro se exaltando.

Um dos policiais veio até a porta da van e ergueu um dos polegares para cima. O detetive maneou a cabeça afirmando que compreendera o gesto e relanceou o alto de um dos edifícios vizinhos mesmo sabendo que não enxergaria nada.

"Matou. Eu mesmo vi o corpo de Minamino. Acabou Urameshi, deixe a casa imediatamente." exigiu ele fixando os olhos vermelhos na sacada cuja porta de vidro permanecia fechada.

"Não! Eu não acredito em você!" exclamou o outro abandonando a calma que havia aparentado a pouco e mostrando desestabilidade.

"Acredite ou não, eu tenho um corpo no necrotério que prova que Minamino está morto. O melhor é se entregar agora Urameshi, se você fizer isso eu prometo que você poderá pegar uma pena menor. Mas para isso você terá de sair da casa agora."

"Não! Eu não acredito em você! Eu não matei Kurama!" gritava a voz rouca do outro lado, completamente fora de si.

"Matou! A bala veio do seu revolver Urameshi! Suas digitais estão no corpo! Pare de mentir e se entregue!" exclamou o detetive também se exaltando.

"Eu o amava!" gritou ele assoprando o fone tal era a força com a qual ele falava.

"E por isso você o matou? Para não ter que dividi-lo com outro? Admita Urameshi, Kurama nunca se interessaria por um rapazinho pobre só por causa de seu lindo rosto."

"Você está errado! Ele me amava!"

"Ele apenas te usou Urameshi! Você era apenas mais um brinquedo para ele!"

"Não! Ele me amava!" repetiu ele com uma convicção que beirava a histeria.

O detetive precisou de alguns segundos para se recompor e voltar ao tom firme e calmo.

"Urameshi eu tenho atiradores de elite posicionados nos prédios vizinhos. Com apenas uma ordem ele irão atirar contra você. Então por que você não se entrega e deixa os reféns saírem daí?" pediu ele com a voz calma e clara.

O homem do outro lado do fone começou a fazer um ruído estranho com a garganta. Demorou um tempo para que o detetive conseguisse entender que aquilo era a sombra de uma risada. Uma risada fraca e sem nenhuma emoção.

"Reféns?" repetiu ele com escárnio "Eu não tenho nenhum refém. Eu fui treinado para ter reféns. O que eu tenho são apenas cadáveres sem vida aos meus pés detetive." disse ele em voz alta acompanhando suas palavras com aquela risada sem vida.

"Mas Botan, você acabou de mostrá-la...!" disse o detetive apertando o aparelho contra o rosto, sem conseguir associar as informações que lhe eram passadas.

"Se você quiser me matar, pode matar. Mas eu morro sabendo que consegue me vingar de todos vocês."

"O que...!" exclamou o detetive sem forças, todo seu esforço até aquele dia fora inútil, estavam todos mortos.

Não conseguia pensar, nem havia como, a ele parecia que todos os seus neurônios haviam se fundido em um só e nenhuma linha de raciocínio poderia ser executada. Estava me estado de choque. Seus lábios finos permaneciam abertos, sem ao menos conseguir esboçar uma resposta.

Até que um barulho vindo do outro lado da linha despertou sua atenção. Era o barulho de alguma coisa grande e pesada caindo no chão e sendo amortecido por alguma coisa. Deu para ouvir claramente quando o aparelho celular caiu no chão com um baque surdo. Alguns barulhos que se seguiram eram difíceis de identificar.

E então, a voz, alta e clara, sobrepondo-se em meio ao silêncio e destacando-se, como se fosse a última frase de um filme. Prendeu a respiração no momento em que ouviu as primeiras palavras, temendo perder as outras.

"Eu não sou um cadáver sem vida...!"

Um tiro.

Os olhares de todas as pessoas ao seu redor foram atraídos automaticamente para a sacada vazia. Menos o par de olhos vermelhos, que agora se fixavam nos joelhos inertes enquanto um pequeno sorriso florescia nos lábios finos.

Alguns ruídos abafados do outro lado da linha, e logo o barulho da respiração ofegante batendo contra o aparelho. A voz que ele conhecia há tantos anos reverberou em seus ouvidos mais uma vez.

"Hiei, está me ouvindo? Mande seus homens entrarem."

O cheiro de rosas, enfim se dissipou.

_------_

As pessoas passavam pela figura alta de cabelos soltos dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas. Aquela era a forma de elas demonstrarem sua empatia pela mulher que permanecia em pé, diante do túmulo.

Eram tantas pessoas, tantas, e ela mal sabia o nome de metade delas. A maioria eram pessoas que foram beneficiadas pelos serviços de seu falecido marido, outras eram apenas admiradores.

Não sabia como lidar com aquelas pessoas. A verdade é que aquelas pessoas pareciam fazer parte de um universo ao qual ela não pertencia mais. Um universo ao qual ela já não era bem-vinda, e ao qual ela não fazia a menor questão de fazer parte.

Seus olhos rosados permaneciam baixos, fixados no ramo de rosas vermelhas que alguém colocara sobre caixão muitos metros abaixo da terra.

O cheiro que vinha das rosas misturava-se com a terra ao seu redor, sem conseguir chegar ao topo do buraco.

Alguém parou ao seu lado, pousando a mão sobre seu ombro e desejando sobre seus ouvidos um discurso sobre a morte e o objetivo de estarmos vivos. Mas ela não estava escutando. Ela não queria que alguém lhe dissesse o objetivo de estarmos vivos. Ela apenas queria ficar sozinha.

A pessoa concluiu seu discurso com uma frase de efeito e deu as costas, deixando que ela remoesse o sentido daquela frase sozinha. As pessoas vinham, enchiam seus ouvidos e depois partiam, era sempre assim.

Seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e desleixado balançaram suavemente com a brisa. Seus óculos de armação delicada refletiam o último fio de luz que vinha do sol enquanto ele se punha.

Ergueu a única flor que trouxera na altura dos olhos. Costumava pensar que a simplicidade de uma margarida nunca seria comparada à beleza de uma rosa.

Estava enganada.

As unhas cumpridas haviam sido cortadas, e o esmalte vermelho, deixado de lado. A beleza da rosa estava perdida, e só o que restara fora a simplicidade da margarida. E ela teria que ser suficiente.

O barulho de grama sendo esmagada puxou-a de volta ao mundo real, onde mais pessoas reais ainda viriam dar-lhe um tapinha nas costas e dizer que ela iria superar.

"Ainda aqui?" perguntou a voz masculina em tom baixo, como se escolhesse com cuidado as palavras que iria utilizar.

"Até que o último grão de areia seja colocado." respondeu calma, relanceando as rosas vermelhas inertes sobre o caixão dentro do imenso buraco aos seus pés.

"Um pouco radical, não concorda?" comentou ele casualmente, sem impor nenhuma opinião.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o alto, observando o desenho das nuvens contra o céu azul. Não estava interessada no que quer que fosse que seu ex-parceiro pudesse lhe dizer.

"Ouvi dizer que pediu demissão." ela disse sem tirar os olhos das nuvens brancas.

"O departamento já queria me afastar a muitos anos, apenas facilitei a vida deles." disse ele mirando as rosas vermelhas sobre o caixão. "E quanto a você?"

Ela soltou o ar pesadamente antes de responder.

"Fui designada para um novo caso." deixando as palavras escaparem de sua boca sem sentir.

Ele deixou que seus lábios finos se expandissem em um sorriso ameno. Suas sobrancelhas se contraíram contra o rosto, expressando uma dor que ele jamais pensou que sentiria um dia.

"Você ainda está esperando a chuva passar Botan?" sussurrou suavemente, encarando as rosas jogadas sobre o caixão "Por isso ainda não foi para casa?"

As lágrimas quentes não puderam mais ser reprimidas, e agora deslizavam velozes sobre a pele clara. Os lábios rosados abriram-se deixando escapar um sorriso sincero.

"Vá embora Hiei." pediu ela com a voz abafada, por detrás das mãos que escondiam seu rosto.

Ele percebeu que havia tocado em um ponto muito delicado. Talvez delicado demais. Puxou as barras de ferro que sobrepunham as rodas de sua cadeira e afastou-se da cova, deslizando suavemente pela grama fresca.

"Você sabe onde me encontrar." disse fitando as costas finas da mulher.

"Vá Hiei." repetiu ela com a mesma voz abafada e entrecortada por soluços.

Ele manobrou a cadeira e lhe deu as costas. Deixava para trás agora a sombra da mulher que conhecera anos atrás.

Os joelhos delicados bateram contra a grama fresca. Os soluços se tornaram cada vez mais baixos, e as lágrimas cada vez mais lentas. Sem dúvida ela iria superar aquela situação, assim como superara muitas outras. Mas naquele momento, a dor era muito fresca e entregar-se a ela era muito mais tentador.

Enquanto as pétalas das rosas não se tornassem cinzas, seu perfume ainda permaneceria na memória daqueles que se entregaram a elas.

**Fim**

Essa fic nasceu One-Shot e vai morrer One-Shot, sem planos ou intenções de continuação.

Muito obrigada Lyra por ter betado o/

Beijos


End file.
